David Benedict
History David Benedict was born on Dittotopia, the same year that Darth Enyo arrived in the Ditto Galaxy. A few years after that, he and the rest of Dittotopia were forced into slavery by Enyo and Kasandra Fury. He worked as a slave until he was fifteen. That year, a group of Jedi arrived on Dittotopia, fleeing the site of their home galaxy. One of the Jedi, Mek Talko, was the unwitting host of the demonic Gothmotron, and the monster ravaged the town, killing David's family. After Talko was finally able to defeat Gothmotron, the forces of the Ditto Sith Empire attacked Ditto Town, forcing David to fight to survive, thus preventing him from brooding over his family's deaths. This was a hidden blessing, for had he been able to dwell on his loss, he would have been overwhelmed by grief to the point of suicide. During the battle, he was unable to reach the Ditto Town Fountain with the other Ditto Town evacuees, as he diverted Imperial clone troopers away from it to allow Aleena Galan and the wizard Myrddin ample time to place a spell over the town. David was almost captured, but was saved thanks to Myrddin. He made it off-world by commandeering an Imperial starfighter. However, the navigational system failed and David and his new droid friend R5-W3, or "Scrappy", found themselves on Orran. David attempted to land on the planet to repair his ship, but he was detected by the Imperial Palace and was promptly shot down. He managed to crash into the palace hangar bay and fought his way to the throne room, where he confronted galactic pop-star and Geangrai spy Hailey Lyrus who was currently under the control of Darth Enyo. David tried to save Hailey, but was unsuccessful, resulting in the young woman's death. By that time, the Jedi, Geangrai rebels and Autobots arrived and attacked Orran. David joined in the battle against Darth Enyo, attempting to engage her several times while she fended him off by force controlling lightsabers to attack him. He defeated the lightsabers and gave chase to Enyo once again. However she collapsed two walls behind her, making chasing her impossible. However David refused to give up and wrenched off the gate to an air duct, climbing into it he bypassed the wall and arrived at the fountain where the rest were. WARNING!, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE FUNNY BONE Then a sand burrowing monster, weirdly named God Mod came and ate poor David whole. All because his noob author failed to follow the rules of the forum. Well David killed the God Mod and came out alive only to realize his author failed to follow instructions AGAIN! So then David was ejected from the story until the very end. End of Warning When David was finally allowed back into the rp he woke up in Ditto Autobot City and his friend Shono, escorted him back to Ditto Town, the two said goodbye and Shono went back to Autobot City. Character Information Distinct Markings: A long scar on his cheek Clothes and Other Accessories: Brown jacket, orange jerkin and leather shirt Weapons: Two lightsabers, one Black one Red, a highly modified hand blaster Armor: None Residence: Ditto Town Mode of Transportation: His feet and a commandeered Imperial starfighter Overall Personality: Brave, Daring, Willing to sacrifice himself if it would save someone he loves from pain, Somewhat withdrawn though bouts of leadership comes through at times. Personality Flaws: His anger and hate for the Sith Empire which may turn him into the very thing which he fights to destroy Hobbies: Target practice, Honing his flight and fighting skills Likes/Dislikes: Peace, Dittotopia and all its residents, flying/The Sith empire, Sith, clones with lightsabers Long-term Goals: To topple the Ditto Sith Empire Skills: Excellent pilot and warrior Force Skills: Since he has no training; when he is not in combat he has no control over his skill, but when fighting the Force seems to take control of his body and he has no control over his actions, and as far as he can tell; when he is fighting he is the very essence of the force itself. Family: Dead Pets, Sidekicks, etc: Scrappy Behind the Scenes David was created by narnianerd. Category:Good Characters Category:Jedi Category:Deceased Characters